


Irony

by ishime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, Horror, Kabutomaru is a creeeeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato refused to succumb to the irony of being done in by Kabuto when he'd already survived years in Orochimaru's tender care as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Disclaimer:**  
Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me.  
 **Warning:** horror and mention of a fate-worth-than-death.  
 **Notes:**  
I wrote this for [a request](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/15081.html?thread=1998569#t1998569) on the [sentence in a story meme](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/15081.html) this October at [](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/)**naruto_meme**  : " _Yamato - He refused to succomb to the irony of being done in by Kabuto when he'd already survived years in Orochimaru's tender care as a child._ "  
This was written quickly, and since neither Yamato nor Kabuto are one of my favorites, I'm not quite sure of my characterization. Any concrit's welcome.  
  
  
"Don't worry, little clone. You won't be left alone in there. Look, here's another clone to keep you company!"  
  
And Kabuto sits Yamato up to turn his face, as if he was some real-sized human doll. Yamato glances at Hashirama's still, lifeless face, and represses the urge to panic. Thankfully his body doesn't betray him, though it has little to do with his self-control. Kabuto's drugs left him as unresponsive as a corpse. Easier to handle, no doubt.  
The sick fuck must have a lot of practice, too - what with all the corpses he kept butchering, even before he fused with his master.  
  
"Though I'm afraid he won't be very talkative. He doesn't have a conscience, you see. Well, you won't, either, once you get in the Gedou Mazou. It's quite the sealing tool."  
  
Kabuto may be raving mad, but he still is a horribly clever bastard, Yamato decides. No wonder Orochimaru appointed him his right-hand man. And damn, but he knows how to take your life and turn it into a horror show. He did learn from the best, after all.  
  
Yamato tries to will his body to _at least struggle, damnit_ , but all he gets for his efforts is a little twitch of his fingers. Kabuto chuckles in his best Orochimaru impersonation - a disgustingly accurate one, Yamato can vouch for it - and resumes sticking Yamato's feet to the root of Madara's abomination of a statue.  
Yamato can feel the wood soften against his skin, he can feel it get wet and sticky, he can feel the appendages burst out of it all around his feet to drag him inside and he can feel it begins to suck his legs in, inch by inch, but worst of all _he can no longer feel his feet_. At all.  
At this point, he's sure he'd scream if he could, all ANBU training be damned.  
  
Kabuto hisses softly, in a mix of awe and satisfaction, and runs his fingers against the thick roots circling Yamato's chest as the root swallows his thighs.  
It takes every resource from Yamato's mind not to loose it here - but there's no way in hell he'll let himself be broken now. He refuses to succumb to the irony of being done in by Kabuto when he's already survived years in Orochimaru's tender care as a child.  
  
His last thought before Gendou Mazou sinks his mind into nothingness is to pray Naruto will crush Kabuto like a cockroach when he gets his hands on him.


End file.
